


Pleasing my Precious Pearlie!

by nicestories



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2, splatoon2 - Fandom
Genre: Bruises, Dominance, Exposition, F/F, F/M, Masochism, Multi, Other, Pornography, Sadism, Submission, Violence, Voyeurism, eroticized violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicestories/pseuds/nicestories
Summary: Marina learns about Pearl's past, and about what really drives Pearl wild. Will she be able to cope with and accept what she finds out?





	Pleasing my Precious Pearlie!

**Author's Note:**

> i got a little generous with some of the tags. not everything tagged is necessarily heavily featured so sorry if you didnt get what you came for. its not a long story anyways

A sleepy evening, after a hard day's broadcasting and commentary, the celebrity duo "Off the Hook!" shared a modest apartment in a towering residential block in Inkopolis. It felt good to get into loose casual wear and relax away from the hungry eyes of fans and cameras. Clad in tank tops and sweat pants, Marina and Pearl did their best to unwind and prepare for the next day's duties. Marina read silently while Pearl sat up close to a TV set playing some video game, the volume very considerately turned down low.

"Oh! Pearl, I just remembered!" Marina perked up suddenly, "Do we have any footage saved from our early performances, before we hit it big? The producers are considering some kind of documentary type thing..."

"Uhhhh yeah sure check like my computer or- oh! Got 'em!" Pearl replied.

Marina adored Pearl, and trusted her. They had been living and working together for almost a year before making it big and becoming Inkopolis's new superstar idols, clawing their way to the top from the very bottom. They had even been lovers. That made the old video files she found nestled deep in folders on Pearl's laptop while looking for old performance recordings all the more shocking.

The Inkling girl in the video files wore a mask, a purple domino mask with a fan of fake little feathers mounted above it, concealing her gleaming forehead. Her hair tentacles were dyed a different color than Pearl's white with pink highlights, and even her voice was distorted in post-production, but that petite body, those bratty mannerisms, Marina recognized Pearl when she saw her. She only needed to glance over to Pearl herself, still absorbed in her video game, to confirm.

The videos usually started similarly, with the masked girl who was clearly Pearl pretending to accompany different men somewhere in a cheap basement movieset setting. She would start making demands, pouting and scowling, acting bratty, mean, and thoughtless. Marina found these minor faults endearing in Pearl, she knew that it was mostly just an act to entertain the fans, when Pearl was a little rude on camera during their duties as Idols. In contrast, the men in these videos smoldered with quiet contempt at Pearl, before explosively grabbing her and scolding her. A wide, defiant smile would spread across Pearl's masked face as her companion jostled and threatened her. He would inevitably threaten to "put her in her place" and she would always egg him on.

Dread and horror built in Marina's heart as she compulsively examined every video.

It would start small, Pearl's companion in the video would grab her face, slap her around a little bit, but still she would remain defiant. Usually more men would get involved after the intro scene, crustaceans, urchins, sea life of all kinds. Pearl's petite body would be grabbed and squeezed all over. Clothing would be stripped roughly from her, torn or cut off as she squirmed. Pearl's pale, gleaming nudity would be put on display for the cameras while her assailants gloated. "Say you want it." They demanded, and Pearl would give them a dismissive "Hmf!" She was pinched, choked, threatened with blades. They threatened to cut off her limbs and break out her teeth and keep her as a helpless fucktoy, and she would only sneer and spit at them. They threatened to throw her to animals, to let them fuck and eat her, and she'd laugh. Men would clasp her mouth shut to force her to breathe through her nose as her head was forced against heavy, sweaty balls. Her nose would be pinched shut to force her to breathe through her mouth as fat dicks slapped against her mask and lips, leaking precum eagerly, dribbling down into her mouth. This "foreplay" was swiftly over. Pearl would be fucked then, double and triple penetrated, spitroasted between thick cocks, passed around between groups of men, abused like a cheap, disposable toy. Pearl's throat and belly bulged obscenely with the length and girth of the intruders, she squirmed and convulsed as they quickened their pace and deposited load after load of hot semen into her guts. Her body would be coated in slimy cum, her head would be held into a bowl of stinking jizz by strong arms and she would be gasping for air when they let her up, cum oozing down her mask. "Say you want it!" The assailants commanded in each video. "I want it..." Pearl would eventually reply. "Say you need it!" "I neeEEEEEd it!" she would squeal. Marina's heart ached, and yet a sick curiosity caused her to click the next video, and the next, and the next.

In the video files, in her masked disguise, poor Pearl was subjected to ever more extreme treatment. In a chilling scene, Pearl was tied to a punching bag and a burly lobster man approached. He started with light, gentle jabs, but murmuring instructions from off camera urged him on. Pearl's little body was soon punished with heavy blows, the punching bag sent swinging backward. Marina was aghast, and yet still impressed by how only gasps or small yelps of pain escaped from Pearl. How could she not be breaking down sobbing, begging for mercy? It continued. Ugly bruises began to appear on Pearl's formerly immaculate pale little body, and she'd lose control of her bladder, trickling piss when struck.

The camera zoomed in on Pearl's masked face. A bolt of confusion and dread struck through Marina as she sat in dumbfounded, sick astonishment. Pearl was smiling. 

"Come on you wimp! Is that all you got!?" Pearl teased in the recording, her voice altered slightly by pitch-shifting and electronic buzzing, and wheezed out a small laugh when answered with a heavy punch to her gut. "I used to get beat harder than this before breakfast! Give the audience what they paid for! Make me hurt GOOD!"

Marina looked and saw there was over half an hour of footage left on this particular video file. How did Pearl survive? Moreover...

Marina closed the laptop, stunned by her late realization. "Pearl... she would have... and why would she keep these awful recordings? Did she..." Marina wondered aloud.

"Did you enjoy the show, Marina?" Pearl asked from behind her.

Marina yelped and spun around, nearly knocking the laptop to the floor.

"Pearl!" Marina searched for the words she needed, and came up with only one. "Why?"

"Why what?" Pearl snorted dismissively. "Come on, all sorts of folks do... certain types of work, early in their careers."

"And why keep them?" Marina pressed on. Pearl fixed her with a glare.

"At first it was only about the money, I needed to get by and gather cash to help jumpstart my REAL career, back before we met and we hit the big time... but it unlocked something in me. Being touched like that, being treated like that, being at the mercy of others like that, being hurt like that." Pearl's voice rose. "It felt RIGHT, Marina. It felt good. I liked it. I LOVED it."

Marina fell silent and sat on the bed. Pearl stood and stared.

"Do you think I'm... you think I'm stained now? You think this Pearl is tarnished, flawed?" Pearl asked

Marina swallowed and looked back up at Pearl. "No, Pearlie, never! I love you! I just... I don't understand..."

Pearl walked up to Marina, reached out and held her face in her hands. With Marina sitting on the bed like this, they were almost the same height. "I'll be happy to help you understand!" she chirped, leaping up to take a seat next to her.

"Of course there's the basic sensations of being touched and groped a bit... but that's far from the total sum of it, hmm, lemme think..." Pearl mused as she leaned against Marina. Marina was tense, still shocked, but slowly relaxing as she processed what she was hearing.

"What really sealed the deal though, was the realization that, even though on the outside it looked like I was being treated horribly... I was the most important one there. All those guys, all those eyes, all those hands, all those, well, you know... they were all there to see me! To feel me! It's like, you know the rush of joy you get when performing out there for the Splatfest competition? It was ten times stronger than that, maybe a hundred times..." Pearl continued, "And I knew the recordings would be copied and sold to thousands, maybe millions of customers, shared online, my identity was secret, but the thought of so many people, all over the world, touching themselves as they saw ME! I realized it was... I was like an..."

"But Pearl, they were hurting you, I saw it!"

"We had safewords, Marina! I could have backed out anytime... well, probably, I never really put it to the test, you know those types of guys can be a little shady, but... but that was a part of the thrill of it too, oh, there's so many different sides to it, all mixed together..." Pearl leaned over Marina's lap and opened the laptop again, bringing up the same video files that had frightened Marina so badly.

"Look, Marina, I'm so cute, aren't I? I know it, hee hee! Then look, I'm surrounded by all these nasty brutes, such a striking contrast! My beauty, my cuteness... there's more to it than just adoring it and praising it... I can get that nearly anytime from regular fans, but situations like this, oh..." Pearl kicked her legs excitedly in the air as she lay across Marina's lap. Marina felt the weight and warmth of Pearl's little body laying across her, listened to Pearl's excited voice. (Gosh... Pearl really... really does like this sort of thing!) Marina thought with astonishment.

"But, it's like art, it's like... performance art. You know... you know those people who relieve stress by smashing beautiful, fragile statuettes or ceramic plates? That's a part of what it's like too!" Pearl explained eagerly. "Only, instead of a fragile statuette or a beautiful ceramic plate, it's me! It's me, Marina! I love it! It's so exciting to have my body treated like that, and I love to revisit the recordings from time to time. I was the center of attention, I was an... I was an object of worship! The... the defilement and abuse of my beauty only served to further accentuate it! The risk and danger, it's like... highlighting the fleeting nature of life, and..." Pearl furrowed her brow "Gosh dangit... I'm losing my train of thought, there's so much I need to explai-"

Pearl's chattering was interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter from Marina. "Hey, what's the big idea? You go from being horrified to laughing at me?" Pearl scowled.

"No, no! That's not it at all, sweetie! It's just, you're being bruised and violated while you swear like a sailor onscreen..." Marina nodded to the recording that Pearl had begun playing. "While you lay here and say things like "gosh dangit"! It's such a silly contrast! Even when you're going on about stuff as strange as all this you're such a cutie, Pearl!" Marina exclaimed, leaning down to kiss her.

Pearl returned the kiss enthusiastically. "Yeah, contrast! I think you're getting it, Marina!" 

"Does that mean you'd like me to try to be a little rougher with you in bed? I've noticed you've been a little unenthusiastic lately..."

"A LITTLE rougher? Oh no... get as rough as you dare! I trust you."

"This may be a little tough for me to manage, Pearl. I adore you and want to protect you... but if this really makes you happy, I think I can manage something..."

Marina said, as a smile spread across her face. However, this smile didn't accompany her usual gentle expression. Pearl saw a hardness enter Marina's eyes and a shiver of excitement ran up her spine.

"You know, Pearlie, you CAN be a TAD... inconsiderate at times!" Marina began, as she took hold of Pearl's wrists. Pearl quickly realized what was happening and played along.

"You make such nasty old movies with strangers... and you don't tell me! You routinely say rude and thoughtless things on the air when we're giving the news or discussing splatfests..." Marina continued, yanking Pearl back down across her lap, a scowl marring her usually gentle and demure face.

"You're... a naughty little brat! ...Sometimes! So you deserve to be... PUNISHED!" Marina's hand was a blur at first, but she still instinctively held back her blow slightly when it was about to connect with Pearl's rump, producing a humble "plap".

Pearl gave an exaggerated yawn and wiggled her little ass. "Hmmm? Were you saying something?" 

The encouragement helped Marina immensely. She seized on the opportunity. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you, little lady!" She pinched Pearl's ass and then wound up, delivering a slap that resounded with a satisfying SMACK!

"Oof! "Little Lady" Huh? Are you aiming for a mommy-type thing, Marina? I knew you had it in y-"

"Did I say you could keep chattering, you little-" Marina snapped, gradually gaining more and more confidence, her hair-tentacles waving in agitation.

"If you want me to shut up, MAKE M-" Pearl chirped, before being interrupted.

Marina's hairdo usually dangled and swayed cooly and lazily, like the hair tentacles of most inklings and octolings. Now, however, one black-ant-white tendril had lodged itself firmly into Pearl's mouth. Extending, growing, and glowing Marina's pale green at their tips, more lashed out around Pearl, seizing and binding her limbs.

"Oh, my poor little Pearlie, I shouldn't smack your bum too much, you have to sit on it for most of the day..." Marina mused with sudden cold tones in her voice as she flipped her little partner over onto her back. She reached a hand to Pearl's face and pinched one of her cheeks, hard. "I mustn't hit your little face, either, no matter how SLAPPABLE it is. What would people say if you were hosting with a bruised face? No, no, but where does that leave us?"

Pearl was over the moon. Marina was really getting into this. She could feel Marina's eyes greedily examining her body, searching for the right vulnerable spot to attack next. She squirmed and moaned against the tentacle in her mouth, trying to egg Marina on. This moan soon turned into a muffled yelp.

Marina plunged a hand into Pearl's sweatpants. "Not even wearing panties, Pearl, you dirty girl. You're so wet already too, you really DO love being treated like this, don't you, my little sicko?"

Marina yanked off Pearl's pants, wrenched her legs apart and eyed her prize. "Maybe this will do, Pearlie? The audience won't be looking at you here..." A pair of Marina's hair tentacles shot up Pearl's ass and up her cunt and began pistoning in and out while Marina flicked her tiny clit with her fingers. "But I bet you'd like them to." Marina teased. "You're a sick little snail, you'd love to be abused on stage, wouldn't you? The eyes of all those fans greedily taking in your little body. Would you like if we invited the eager little fans to come up on stage and use you as they pleased? Inking you and claiming you? The news would have a field day. We'd be ruined. We'd probably be jailed. Would it be worth it to you, though?" 

Pearl closed her eyes and dared to imagine it. Innocent little Inklings, Jellies, spectators of all kinds, all watching Pearl's tiny body be shamefully and publicly exposed and defiled. 

"We could even play back some of your old movies on the big screens outside. Then they'd all realize it was you behind that mask."

Pearl fell deeper into the fantasy Marina was describing, imagining the aghast reactions of all spectators, the media talking heads who would rush to denounce them. How many seconds or minutes would it take for police or security to react? How many seconds before the camera crews cut the feeds? It would be horrifying, embarrassing, damaging to others. It would be career suicide, but the eyes of the world would be on HER, her body revealed in all its beauty. It would be SO FUCKING HOT!

"Oh, here's the perfect spot, Pearlie!" Marina exclaimed, tracing a finger around Pearl's navel. "You don't lay on your tummy when we broadcast, and your outfit keeps it covered up." 

Marina raised a fist. Pearl arched her back. Marina thudded a merciless punch into Pearl's soft belly and pinched Pearl's little clit at the same time. Pearl squealed in delight. Marina didn't stop, pounding Pearl's gut and tormenting her clit as her hair tentacles surged in and out of Pearl's throat, ass and cunt.

Pearl convulsed in Marina's lap as she came harder than she ever had before in her life. Each blow struck to her belly mixed pain with pleasure and extended her bliss, a new wave of sensation. She gurgled around Marina's tentacle as it plunged deep into her twitching throat. She squirmed and shook, orgasming for minutes on end. The punches to her gut and chest had knocked the air out of her and a tentacle blocked her throat. She couldn't breathe. She didn't care. If Marina took her life like this it would be the happiest night of her life.

"Oh! P-Pearlie!" Marina suddenly yelped, withdrawing her hair and hands from the nearly limp little figure splayed across her lap. "Pearl! Wake up! I'm sorry!"

Pearl desperately gasped lungfuls of air and reached out to caress Marina's frightened face.

"I'm sorry! I got carried away! I'm sorry!" Marina pleaded, tears almost coming to her eyes.

"I knew you had it in you! You have nothing to apologize for!" Pearl insisted between gasps for air, kissing Marina desperately.

Pearl then took a moment to take in Marina's handiwork. Deep, dark bruises were blooming beneath the skin on her formerly pristine white belly and chest. She gasped as she pressed her hands against her injuries.

"Oh no... Pearl what if I like, ruptured your spleen, or something?" Marina said with concern shaking her voice.

Pearl took one of Marina's hands and lowered it onto her bruises. "Feel the heat, Marina. Thank you. This is exactly what I wanted, what I needed. But..."

Pearl saw the worry in poor Marina's face.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, you're so scared, please don't feel guilty Marina! I wanted this! I love you!"

Marina embraced Pearl with relief, hugging her so tightly that Pearl's bruises shot even more exquisite pain through her body.

"W-well, my naughty little... P-pearlie pet..." Marina began, calming down and getting back into the spirit of the moment. "If you're really feeling fine, you can... c-clean up this mess you caused!" Marina exclaimed, lowering Pearl to the floor, shucking off her own sweat pants, and spreading her legs to expose her sticky, dripping octo-pussy.

Pearl opened her mouth to try to make some clever remark about how wet Marina had gotten from fucking and beating her, but all that came out was a glob of drool as she stared at her lover's needy cunt.

Marina's hands gently grasped Pearl's short tentacles and guided her face down to get a mouthful of Marina's octo-pie. Not that Pearl needed any more encouragement. She was eager and overjoyed to share back the pleasure she had been given.

Marina grinned, teeth gleaming in the darkness of the apartment. Much as Pearl had claimed that being mistreated awakened a hidden desire for more, Marina was experiencing personal revelations aplenty as she roughly shoved Pearl's head between her thighs. Her mind raced as she fantasized about ways to bring her precious Pearlie the pain and humiliation she needed. This was surely the start of a beautiful new era in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this story about an octopus beating and fucking a large-forehead goblin


End file.
